His Radiant Garden
by Sarabellum93
Summary: Leon is leading the Restoration committee to return Hallow Bastion to its former state of Radiant Garden by allowing 6 members to live with him. Chaos breaks out between the members and when Leon overhears Cloud reveal a secret in his sleep. Yaoi Cleon
1. My Dub Lub

The restoration committee of Hallow Bastion, working on its way to becoming Radiant Garden as it once was, had spent the entire day sitting around a giant computer to fix the faulty security system. Leon, the leader of the committee, allowed his fellow members to stay in his house, which meant that his three bedrooms were taking by three couples, forcing one remaining couple to stay on the couch while they worked extra hard to making the last finishing touches as quickly as possible.

He gave one room to the only girls in the house, Tifa and Yuffie, both a pair of ninja's that were highly trained, and highly in love with each other. To another room he gave to a new but growing couple, Sora and Riku. Sora was a giant help in restoring the lost city, and Riku contributed just as well. The two had loved each other since child-hood, but had just recently confessed their mutual feelings. They began dating just a few weeks before Leon invited them to stay, with this week being their third there. Leon was not about to give up his privacy and comfort of his own room, but he allowed a quiet shy man named Cloud to share his room, taking turns each night on who got to sleep in the bed versus the floor. The last duo staying in cramped house was the longest lasting couple so far, Axel and Demyx, who had been dating for about two years when they abandoned their old alliance to help the committee save the city they once tried to destroy.

Leon wasn't used to have so much company around twenty-four-seven, especially since the younger ninja, Yuffie, and the younger Nobody Demyx had enough energy for all eight of the 'elite team', as the two often referred to themselves. But he was beginning to adjust to all the noise, cheer, fights, and love in the air as the time passed. In fact, he had been adjusting a little too well when he got ready for bed one night.

"You want bed?" Cloud dryly asked, his usual monotone voice that seemed to fit any occasion he found himself in.

"It's your turn." Leon reminded Cloud, both boys changing shirts with their backs to each other.

"I wont be able to sleep tonight." Cloud stated, the sound of his pants lowering down his legs and off of his feet filling the stale atmosphere.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Just not tired." Cloud pulled his pajama pants up and Leon quietly did the same, neither one turning around until they were sure the other had finished.

"Oh, well I'm sure Axel and Demyx will be up watching TV." Leon turned to face Cloud, who turned to face Leon.

"Ok." Cloud walked past Leon, out the door, down the hall and some stairs to the living room.

Leon shook his head, climbing in his bed earlier than he usually did, knowing that the next day he'd have to be up super early. He would never understand this subtle quiet roommate of his. He was nearly asleep hours later when he heard his door open and slowly close and the pads of Cloud's feet lightly stamp the hardwood floor as he made his way to the bed.

In the dark of night, Cloud climbed in the bed and quickly drifted off to sleep, clearly unaware that Leon was in bed as well. Leon contemplated moving to the floor to give Cloud more room, but it was nearly one in the morning and he was tired, so he figured one night would be harmless and if Cloud woke up upset….well that would be the first time he'd ever seen the man feel anything. Leon decided to take his chances and remain in bed, trying to catch up on much needed sleep.

But his attempt was futile. Just after he fell into the deepest stage of sleep, he angrily awoke to an arm suffocating his chest and another squeezing his abdomen like a boa constrictor. Leon gasped for breath and tried to pry the arms off of him, until he realized that it was Cloud's sleeping arms. Confused, Leon laid thinking of his possibilities. He didn't want to wake the intimidating man, but he needed air like it was….air. He twisted his body and turned to face Cloud, who snored lightly in his sleep. At the movement Leon made, Cloud pulled Leon towards him and held him, releasing his firm grip in exchange for a gentle yet possessive hold.

"Cloud?" Leon whispered, hoping to stir him enough to break free.

"Mm-dub-lub-Leo." Cloud murmured in his sleep and Leon sighed helplessly.

"Cloud, let me go." Leon whispered, much harsher this time.

"I'll protect my dub-lub-Leo." Cloud grabbed Leon's shirt from the back of it and held it in his fist.

"Huh?" Leon never remembered Cloud talking in his sleep before, but he had always been a heavy sleeper himself, thanks to the long days where he overworked himself.

"Protect my love, Leon." Cloud said again and Leon thought he was talking to him and not about him.

"Who's your love?"

"Leon." Cloud smiled in his sleep, the first time Leon had ever seen him smile, only visible by the moons rays that pierced through a cracked window.

"I'm listening. Who's your love?"

"Leo my dub-lub." Cloud said, his smile gone.

"What? English man!" Leon grew impatient.

"Leon is my dub-love." Cloud repeated, seemingly frustrated for having to do so, even in his sleep.

"You, you love Leon?" Leon asked Cloud, shocked and wondering what the hell was happening and maybe if he were the one asleep. But suffocation couldn't be this real in a dream, could it?

"Leo my dub-lub." Cloud stopped snoring for a brief moment before continuing in his heavy breathing, releasing Leon as he did so. Leon inhaled as much oxygen he felt he had lost and rolled to his side facing the window and away from Cloud, trying to decipher what had just happened.

That morning when Leon awoke, he sat up, which woke up the blonde beside him in a rather violent attempt to get out of bed.

"You ok?" Leon asked when Cloud went immediately from sleeping to jumping out of the bed in one clean movement.

"How long were you in the bed?"

"All night."

"With me?" Cloud asked, still standing in the borrowed pajamas that Leon lent to him, a tight white T-shirt and flannel pants.

"Yeah." Leon said, hoping not to anger him.

"I can't believe I didn't notice, I'm such a light sleeper." Cloud whispered so quietly, almost as if talking to himself. At Clouds words, Leon laughed, causing Cloud to look at him confused, so Leon explained.

"You talk in your sleep."

"What?"

"You talked last night, in your sleep."

"What did I say?' Cloud sat on the edge of the bed.

"A bunch of gibberish really. I caught something about love."

"Love?"

"Yeah you were talking about your love."

"Did I, say any names?" Cloud's face finally showed emotion, nerves.

Leon thought for a moment, and thought it best not to embarrass the blonde or make things weird between them, so he lied. "Nope. I was half asleep myself."

"Oh."

"Well, we have a big day ahead of us. Do you want the shower first?"

"I'll be fast." Cloud stood up and went straight for the bathroom.

Author's Note: So I wrote this Cleon, which continues so please follow it to read more about Cleon, akudem, and soriku, mainly for my readers of my Akuroku Let Me Be Your Popsicle while I work on its sequel. Feel free to check it out, as well as anything else I have up, as more KH yaoi is on the way!


	2. Perfect Like You

"What a night." Leon sighed to himself, going downstairs to give the orders to anyone who was awake, which he already knew would be Riku, Axel, and Tifa. Those were his favorite three among all of his housemates, mainly because they were the calmest of the bunch. Axel was the least of the three, but Demyx was so hyper that often times Axel had to be calm just to balance the couple out. At first, Axel was just as much of a pain in Leon's eyes, but he got the not so subtle hints of Leon's aggravation and limited his energy for when he was out fighting heartless.

"Morning," Riku greeted, running his fingers through his long and still growing straight silver hair.

"Morning," Leon greeted back, pouring himself some black coffee.

"Whats the agenda for today?" Tifa asked, eating a banana and Axel laughed at the irony, showing his not-rare-enough immature side. Tifa rolled her eyes and threw away the peel as Axel tied his long beautiful red hair into a pony tail.

"Cloud and I have to go pick up Cid and bring him here so he can fix the stupid computer so we can work on the security system. We can't get much progress done until the computer is up and running without all the virus'."

"Yay! So we're off the hook for today!" Axel stood up, stretching his long arms above his head.

"Not exactly. I need you all to clear out the Borough of any lingering Heartless. The rest can stay here and clean. Just remember, no one goes anywhere alone." Leon headed back upstairs, hearing Axel and Riku sigh while Tifa tried to cheer them up with encouragement.

Leon could hear the shower water running as he neared his bedroom door, and with the assumption that Cloud was still showering, he opened the door. His assumption was wrong, as a naked Cloud stood at the foot of the bed with a pair of clothes set out in front of him. Leon paused, wanting to stare a bit more but feeling embarrassed for himself and for his roommate.

"Sorry!" he blurted quickly as Cloud held his shirt over his lower abdomen. "I'll uh, I'll wait out here." Leon pointed behind his back, shutting the door as he exited his room, sighing and wiping the sweat off his brow as he leaned against the door. He looked down to realize that Cloud's exposed body had indeed turned him on and wished more than anything to get into the shower to relieve himself.

Cloud opened the bedroom door to let Leon in, shirtless but with it in hand, as he walked back to the bathroom to shut off then water, then to the bed to sit on it.

"I thought I heard the shower running, I didn't know." Leon sat on the bed as well, trying to beat the awkward silence by creating a different kind of awkwardness.

"It's ok." Cloud looked down at the floor then sideways, when he caught a peek of Leon's small but existent bulge in his pants.

"I'm guna go shower." Leon excused himself, catching Cloud's stray eyes just in time to save himself. He quickly hopped into the shower, stroking himself and letting everything leak out as he uttered Cloud's name as quietly as he could. He finished cleaning himself up, dried off, and wrapped a towel around his waist, entering his bedroom, shocked to see Cloud still there and shirtless.

"Want me to leave?" Cloud asked as if it were any other normal question.

"Umm, I don't care." Leon lied, moving to his dresser to fetch some underwear and pants.

"What are we doing today?" Cloud asked, not directly looking at Leon as he pulled his boxers under his towel.

"Getting Cid to fix this computer. It's too dangerous for anyone to travel alone until we can get the system up and running."

"So what will the others be doing today?"

"Clearing out the borough and cleaning. I divided them into two, so hopefully they can survive without their lovers long enough to focus." Leon rolled his eyes as he pulled his pants up.

"Relationships can be distracting."

"Have you ever had one?" Leon didn't want to sound as surprised as he was, but he just couldn't picture the intimidating man to have a romantic interest.

"Yes, but that was a while ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Zach. He was…perfect. But he died, and that ended everything." Cloud added quietly and Leon realized how much that explained the blondes solidarity.

"I'm sorry for your loss. All these battles are tearing the worlds apart, but if we can get this system up, we can save this world and the lives in it."

"You're brave to have been willing to lead all of this."

"Someone has to." Leon sat next to Cloud.

"The heartless claimed Zach's life nearly three years ago; he died saving my life. So I dedicated my life to avenging his death with my actions. When I heard about what you were doing, I knew I was meant to help."

"Thanks Cloud, every little bit helps, and you're a very skilled fighter."

"Thanks. You're a talented leader." Cloud said as Leon put a shirt on.

"We make a good pair." Leon laughed and Cloud smiled.

"Yeah, the perfect pair." Cloud said, staring at Leon, dedicated to such bold eyes.

"Perfect, like you." Leon said and Cloud chuckled.

"Cheesy, but sweet." Cloud put on a shirt as well.

"And true." Leon pushed a random strand of Cloud's hair out of his eyes.

"L-Leon?" Cloud asked as Leon drew closer.

"Sorry," Leon looked away quickly, standing up when a screaming noise could be heard downstairs.

Author's Note: Thanks to the fans reading this and/or following it! And thanks 18plusforme, Cloud is adorable! Yes, so excited for my Akudem, although this isn't my best fanfic of this couple (the good one isn't anywhere near finished and is still up in the air as to whats going on, but hopefully it'll be up in the near future!) Aww, thanks! I wrote this as a break from the other more intense fanfics, and I've been a bit lazy with the editing for this, but I will work harder, since it's what you as readers deserve!


	3. Sick of all This, Sick of all of You

Small Recap:

"We make a good pair." Leon laughed and Cloud smiled.

"Yeah, the perfect pair." Cloud said, staring at Leon, dedicated to such bold eyes.

"Perfect, like you." Leon said and Cloud chuckled.

"Cheesy, but sweet." Cloud put on a shirt as well.

"And true." Leon pushed a random strand of Cloud's hair out of his eyes.

"L-Leon?" Cloud asked as Leon drew closer.

"Sorry," Leon looked away quickly, standing up when a screaming noise could be heard downstairs.

"What's that?" Cloud asked, standing as well, following Leon to the living room.

"What the?" Leon stood in frustration at the sight of Yuffie pulling Demyx's mulleted Mohawk to grab hold of the remote.

"Yuffie let him go!" Axel ordered, his hands literally on fire, ready to scorch her if only it wouldn't burn his boyfriend as well.

"Demyx you have to share!" Tifa argued for her girlfriends sake. "Not everyone wants to watch the underwater discovery channel!"

"Leon, make her let him go before I torch her alive!" Axel's arms lit up and Leon pulled the two fighting bodies apart.

"You two need to learn to get along!" Leon yelled angrily. "Demyx share for the sake of the majority. Yuffie, you can't put Demyx in a headlock over a fucking remote! How am I supposed to trust you two alone if you can't stop nitpicking over every little thing!"

"How does it feel Demyx, to get your ass kicked by a girl?" Yuffie flaunted, hands on hips.

"I can't hit a girl, it's against my policy to hit something so ugly and weak!" Demyx pointed a finger at Yuffie with Axel's arm around his hips.

"Weak? Puh-lease, if Leon didn't come save you, you'd be passed out from my hold."

"You're lucky that you were holding me, or else Axel would have roasted your stupid peppy ass!"

"Say that again!" Yuffie charged Demyx, who took off running.

"Run, run away!" Demyx ran around the entire house, upstairs and down, trying to tire the overly-hyper ninja out.

"Leon, they're at it again!" Riku squealed on the two that were getting on his nerves as Sora watched in fear from the safety of Riku's lap.

"Ugh, what the fuck is it now?" Leon sighed and Cloud chuckled in amusement.

"Observe," Riku pointed without even looking at the two loud and angry warriors running about wildly.

Demyx made his way just past Leon when Leon grabbed onto Yuffie.

"That's it! I've had enough of all of this bullshit! We started this to save Hallow Bastion from the Heartless, but I can't do that if I have to save you from each other! I'm growing sick of all of this and sick of all of you!" Leon growled and left his own house.

"Behave. Leon deserves better than this." Cloud said dryly but honestly as he met Leon outside, standing by Fenrir.

"You ready?" He asked Leon as he started his motorcycle.

"Yeah. Something tells me I shouldn't leave them, but we haven't much time."

"They'll be alright." Cloud straddled Fenrir and Leon nodded, getting on behind the blonde. "You ok? Back there….I didn't know you could get so upset." Cloud crouched down as he leaned into the speeding motorcycle.

"I just, I thought it'd be easier." Leon said over the rushing wind increased by their velocity.

"It's a bunch of people living together who aren't used to spending that much time with each other. Even with friends, it can get old." Cloud and explained, making enough sense for Leon to agree.

"I just hope my house is still standing when we get back."

"Let's hurry then." Cloud changed Fenrir's gear, going as fast as he could control. As Cloud sped up, Leon's natural instinct took over and he gripped Cloud and held onto him, his arms circling around the younger shorter man.

"Tighter, so you don't fall off." Cloud said and Leon obeyed with a smirk.

"This tight enough?"

"Tighter," Cloud exhaled as he could feel Leon's arms constricting around him, making him crave more.

"Any tighter and I might hurt you," Leon smiled in Clouds ear.

"It'd be worth it," Cloud said quietly, partially hoping that Leon wouldn't hear, but he did. The rest of the way to Cid's house was quiet and when they got there, Leon told Cloud to keep Fenrir running, promising to return quickly.

"Hello. Are you here for Cid?" Aerith asked calmly, like she did everything else, and Leon nodded. He stepped inside Cid's house, jealous that this committee member only had to share his place with Aerith and Vincent, the two calmest and quietest people he had ever known. They knew Cloud a lot more than he did, but from what he could tell, that's because they were all alike. Leon cursed Cid in the privacy of his mind for being so lucky to have such easygoing housemates, unlike the zoo back at his place.

"Damn this fucking piece of shit!" Cid's swearing was heard endlessly from down the hall.

"He ok?" Leon asked Vincent, who was reading a newspaper.

"He's working on that program for you. Who knows?" Vincent's raspy voice sent a shiver down Leon's spine.

Leon sighed, "He was supposed to have that finished last night so he could install it today."

"Quit yer complaining, I got it, I got it." Cid held up a thin square before tucking it into his pocket.

"Good, now let's go, I'm in a hurry." Leon walked out the door, waving behind him to Aerith and Vincent, realizing that while Cid was the lucky one for having them, they were the unlucky ones for having to put up with Cid.

"Oh you brought Cloud," Cid smiled and stared hard at the motorcycle. "We aint all guna fit on that, are we?"

"We don't have a choice." Leon said, motioning to Fenrir as a sign for Cid to climb on.

"Wait! Have Leon go first." Cloud said defensively and both men looked at him curiously.

"To evenly distribute the weight. He's got a lot of muscle mass, he shouldn't be on the tail." Cloud finished as if the idea just came to him, but the two listened along anyway. Within fifteen minutes Cloud pulled the motorcycle into the driveway with Leon's help. It was then when Cid warned Leon as the older man stood in at the front door.

"Uh, I don't know if ya wana look." Cid said, standing in the front doorway, pointing inward with his eyes wide open.

Author's Note: So from now on I'll do small recaps at the beginning of each chapter, since they are all meant to be read soon after the other, but I only post once every 24 hrs (estimated lol). Just a few lines/sentences to catch you up on where you remember leaving off ^_^ Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy. Please check out my other stories, and more Kingdom Hearts Yaoi is on the way ;)

18plusforme: haha YAY happy dance. And they are about to get a lot closer….but….not on purpose O.o….woah…spoiler that leaves you more confused than informed! Hehehe ^_^

Happy Reading!

3 Sarabellum


	4. Look What You've Done

Previously:

Within fifteen minutes Cloud pulled the motorcycle into the driveway with Leon's help. It was then when Cid warned Leon as the older man stood in at the front door.

"Uh, I don't know if ya wana look." Cid said, standing in the front doorway, pointing inward.

"What the fuck is going on?" Leon's fingers tugged his hair in every direction as Cloud also stood paralyzed, mouth agape. The sight before them was Leon's worst nightmare: Riku bending over broken glass, trying to clean it up while muffled screams could barely be heard. Yuffie was standing above Riku, appearing frustrated with the silver haired boy, but she was drenched from head to toe, dripping water all over the floor. All the magazines were torn apart and shredded, two pillows were leaking their feathered stuffing, the couch had many tiny holes along with burnt marks; a broken vase lay splattered on the floor with the flowers smashed and trampled, and a red liquid stained the loveseat that Axel usually remained dominant of.

"Oh thank god!" Riku stood up. "You're back!"

"What happened?" Leon asked, tip-toing inside with Cid and Cloud trailing behind him.

"Demyx thought it would be funny to push Yuffie in the pool and Yuffie here thought it would be even funnier to cut his hair. Luckily for Demyx's hair, she only trimmed his bangs by the time Axel found him tied down and gagged. So Axel thought it would be good revenge to roast her alive on the couch, which made Tifa angry enough to throw all of our wine-filled cups at him."

"Where are Axel and Tifa now?" Leon demanded, ready to lecture everyone about getting drunk when there was work to do.

"We heard someone in need of help, so they ran out to save them from a Heartless attack. They apologized and are much better, at least they appeared so when they left."

"Where's Demyx and Sora?"

"Demyx is still tied up, I think, but Yuffie won't tell me where and I wanted to clean up before you got home. And my poor boyfriend locked himself upstairs in the room we share, too terrified to come down until you guys returned."

"Yuffie I'm going to give you five seconds to let Demyx go!" Leon ordered loudly.

"Fine," She pouted, walking into the kitchen and dragging him out of the pantry.

"You are so lucky you're a girl!" Demyx said once he was untied and able to remove the gag.

"Yea yea yea. You're lucky Leon came back!"

"Ok new tactic. From now on, I want you two to be partners on every mission and chore. I swear that if you two don't get along, I will use you as Heartless bait. Understood?" Leon placed his hands on his hips.

Yuffie sighed and Demyx frowned. "Yes Sir," They both answered.

"Good. Riku, put the broom down, these two are responsible for this mess and they will clean it up before they prepare dinner. Got it?"

Another sigh and a head nod followed.

"Computers in the garage," Leon patted Cid's shoulder and marched upstairs, Cloud shadowing behind Leon.

"What am I doing?" Leon asked himself aloud, face in hands.

"The right thing." Cloud answered, which caught Leon off guard.

"Hey, didn't know you were behind me."

"We won't make progress if there are quarrels amongst ourselves."

"I know, but I don't know how to fix it."

"We need to get them to relax. I think they're on edge because of all the difficult missions that we have. Lately the Heartless are coming in more numbers and higher ranks than ever, and the toll of fighting and even losing is taking a hold of all of us."

"Yeah, you're right. What should we do?"

"Something that will take their minds off all of the violence and anger."

"Like?"

Cloud shrugged.

"Alright, once downstairs is in order I'll be able to think more." Leon stood facing outside the window, trying to imagine peace and tranquility in his world lacking them.

"I'm tired." Cloud said, lying on the bed and cuddling with his pillow. Immediately Leon's desire to join him sparked and when he jumped on the bed, the frame snapped and collapsed with them on top of it.

"Shit!" Leon said before he noticed that Cloud had magically appeared at his side, most likely from the surprise fear of the bed breaking on one side.

"You ok?" Leon laughed as Cloud paced his breathing, his body making slight contact with Leon's.

"Yeah. It….caught me off guard."

"I'll say," Leon smiled and Cloud pushed him teasingly, the gesture acting like a boomerang that brought Leon back closer than before. Cloud repeated this until Leon's momentum brought him on top of Cloud himself, causing the other half of the beds framing to snap, the entire mattress on fragmented wood pieces and floor. Leon only laughed, still on top of Cloud, and his vibrating stomach only fed Cloud's hunger for more of this brunette. Cloud put an arm on Leon's back, moving his hand up and down slowly, hesitating. Leon sat up, looking Cloud in the eye.

"Now look what you've done," Leon said with a half-smile.

"It was an accident," Cloud blushed lightly, looking at the mess they created.

"No, I meant this," Leon took the boldest move he'd ever made, taking Clouds hand and placing it on his cock, barely hard, but growing. Cloud's blush deepened dramatically as he gasped, right before Leon went in for a kiss. Cloud's nerves disappeared as he allowed Leon to maintain dominance of the kiss, following the tan man's lead with his tongue and hands roaming over anywhere and everywhere they could.

"Oh, Leon," Cloud moaned as Leon stroked Clouds chest under his shirt.

"More Cloud, more." Leon begged as Cloud licked Leon's neck, leaving marks up and down and by his ear.

"Leon? Cloud? We heard a crashing noise, you guys ok?" Riku tapped on the door, opening it and taken back by the sight. "Woops, sorry. By the way, Cid finished and Vincent picked up him. Demyx and Yuffie made dinner and are getting along, so congrats. Sorry for interrupting," He shut the door and ran down the stairs and moments later they could hear gossip being spread.

"Cloud and Leon making love? No way!" Demyx shouted.

"Demyx quiet!" Axel shouted even louder.

"How cute!" Yuffie squealed.

"Well so much for privacy," Cloud sighed and Leon laughed.

"At least they'll leave us alone. If we're lucky, they'll forget all about us for the night."

"Leon, it's hardly dinner time."

"I'm not hungry, although there is something I'm dying to swallow," Leon straddled Cloud, the younger welcoming the act.

"Yeah? What's that?"

"You." Leon went in for another deep, long, passionate kiss, excited for his personal meal of Cloud.

Author's Note: So, looks like they are finally making some progress with each other ^_^ yay Cleon! I know these chapters are really short, but this was the best place to cut this chapter off, so sorry about the limited amount of reading. For those of you who read Let Me Be Your Popsicle….the sequel is going REALLY well so far ;) and if you haven't read it, please do! So I have an embarrassing story to share with you all, and I'm sure you will all understand my pain lol. SO, this guy I like lives in the dorm next to mine and came into my room to borrow something, and well, he walked up to me while I'm sitting here at my laptop, working on the sequel to LMBYP. And I'm not "just working on it", I'm working on an intense long, descriptive lemon. Can you say "click away" fast enough? Ok, just thought I should share. Super awkward .

Anyway, thanks for reading! Hope you like it ^^

3 Sarabellum


	5. Worse Than the Heartless

"Are they coming down?" Demyx asked in Axel's arms in their self-proclaimed love seat. The ninja pair were snuggling at one end of the couch while Sora and Riku sat side by side on the other end, all of them watching a late night movie to try to calm down after a busy day.

"I doubt it; they looked really comfortable to me." Riku smiled, gripping Sora's hand even tighter.

"Good for them. Cloud needs a reason to smile, and Leon looks like he can use the company too." Tifa commented.

"Yeah, he's been really grouchy lately." Yuffie pouted.

"Only because you keep pissing off Demyx." Axel squeezed Demyx's waist tightly.

"Nuh-uh! He started it!" Yuffie pointed at the relaxed couple in the love seat.

"Knock it off! Both of you. Damn, no wonder Leon's 'grouchy'! It's because the two of you are worse than the heartless!" Riku growled, fed up with the chaos that was starting to affect his new relationship with Sora.

"Now that's just plain rude!" Demyx pouted with his puppy eyes.

"Demy, Riku has a point." Axel hated to agree. "I think if we're ever going to restore this shit-hole to be the garden it was once known as, we have to restore our ability to get along."

"Except, we never got along." Yuffie eyed Demyx.

"Well that has to change. Starting now." Tifa sat up straight, fisting an open palm in determination.

"Yeah, I agree." Sora chirped from Riku's side, trying not to be too loud and authoritative in a room full of people older than himself.

"Well it's easier said than done. It's hard to like someone who's practically evil." Demyx squinted his eyes at Yuffie, who stuck her tongue out at him.

"You know, when you think about it, you two have a lot in common." Riku pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Yuffie asked naively to Riku.

"Well, for starters, you both have ADHD. You two have a lot of natural energy and cheer that can help us all stay positive if you channel that energy to help us instead of torture each other."

"I never thought of it that way." Demyx put a finger to his chin.

"And you both are skilled dancers." Axel combed his fingers through Demyx's Mohawk.

"Hell yeah we are! The best two at Dance Dance Revolution in the entire world!" Yuffie fist pumped the air and everyone in the living room laughed, agreeing with what was practically a fact.

"Oh, and you two are really sweet genuine honest people. If you used it to encourage each other, you two could probably become best friends." Tifa smiled calmly.

"I guess I never realized how much alike we are." Demyx turned to Yuffie, who nodded in agreement.

"I can see a beautiful friendship forming already." Riku added sarcastically, standing up since no one was even listening to the movie. "You coming?" He turned to Sora, who nodded silently and followed after his boyfriend.

"Now what?" Yuffie asked, tapping her foot rapidly, needing to do something in fear of dying of boredom.

"I'm going to bed." Tifa stood up and waited for Yuffie to follow.

"But that's SO boring!" Yuffie complained and Axel wondered how the two ever fell in love. Clearly 'opposites attract' had to be their motto.

"I didn't say I was going to sleep," Tifa winked and strode off, teasing Yuffie who raced after her.

"Guess it's just us." Demyx stretched as he stood, throwing himself on the couch, down on his stomach.

"It appears so." Axel threw himself on top of Demyx, snuggling into his boyfriends shoulder blades.

"Goodnight Axe," Demyx exhaled deeply, relaxing into a state of sleep when Axel interrupted.

"What, you thought I jumped on top of you so we could sleep? You're so silly baby." Axel sat up and turned Demyx around.

"But I'm tired," Demyx yawned.

"Fine, but you owe me hot sweaty sex tomorrow." Axel kissed Demyx's soft pale neck.

"Hehe, ok." Demyx giggled, causing Axel to hold him in a death grip of love throughout the night.

Author's Note: So I just realized that some of the symbols that I use here on word don't show up on O.o I feel kinda stupid for not editing my work online to realize that. Cause at the end of every chapter I usually sign my name with a heart before, but it cuts out a symbol, so it's just the number 3 and my name Sarabellum. Oh well, now I know lol. So this chapter is super short and I'm really sorry about that but I start classes tomorrow and when I do, I know my writing will consequently slow down, so I need to make them last . Also, please check my profile page because I posted links to a Soriku music video and an Akuroku music video I made! It'd mean so much to see that it has some views ^_^

Thanks for reading!

Kingdom Hearts Luffin, Sarabellum


	6. Leading By Example

Leon was panting heavily, even as he neared sleep, as the past few hours were nonstop action and romance in his broken bed that he knew he'd have to spend all of next day fixing. And he knew that Cloud would insist on helping, since their love making only made the situation worse. He wondered how much work they'd actually get done if they worked together on fixing a broken bed, since they might get tempted during the process; and even if they succeeded, what would stop them from breaking it again, since their muscles and tall bodies banged into the mattress violently throughout the night, not even caring if the others heard.

"You still awake?" Cloud asked at the sound of Leon's deep unsteady breathes, both of them holding the other as they slept on an uneven mattress.

"Yeah." Leon sighed, exhausted from the pleasure that Cloud so easily gave to him.

"I'm tired, but I cant sleep." Cloud said, and Leon could only imagine how tired the blonde had to be. Leon made him come several times, and he entered him roughly, with as much caution as he could afford to keep things spicy.

"You sore?"

"Yeah, but I'll be ok." Cloud played with some of the longer strands of Leon's dark chocolate hair.

"You sure?" Leon kissed Clouds temple.

"Mhm." Cloud rolled over to have his back to Leon and Leon wondered if Cloud was a snuggler after sex, or if he just preferred to be left alone.

"Goodnight." Leon said, not too sure if he should try to hold him from behind or not.

"Night." Cloud said simply, and Leon followed his lead and turned his back to Cloud's.

That night Leon was once again kept awake by Cloud's sleep talking, and this time, he decided to be more of a listener than a responder.

"Stop." Cloud sighed, then rolled over, kicking his legs violently, hitting Leon's by accident. Leon growled quietly, trying not to wake up his lover.

"No, no, no don't!" Cloud yelled in his sleep and he kicked Leon again, this time flailing his limbs and smacking the brunette wherever he could reach. Leon wanted to dodge each attack, but he felt like waking up Cloud from his troubling dream would be more important.

"Cloud! Cloud, snap out of it!" Leon tried to shake the blonde awake, but he couldn't hold onto him for long, since he was still panicking in his sleep.

"Don't hurt him! Stop!" Cloud shouted and Leon could hear rapid knocking on his door, most likely worried housemates.

"Help me!" Leon yelled and Axel threw open the door with Tifa and Riku behind him.

"Hold him down!" Axel yelled at Riku, who used his muscular biceps to grab Cloud's legs while Leon straddled him to keep his torso from moving too much. Axel pinned Cloud's arms and the display given by this sleeping man showed everyone else in the room just how strong and powerful he was, despite his quiet and easygoing demeanor.

"Cloud, it's ok. Everythings alright." Tifa combed his hair and the blonde panted, slowly entering a waking state.

"You ok?" Axel asked, letting go of Cloud's imprisoned limbs as Riku did the same.

Cloud remained silent and still as Leon got off of him.

"Cloud?" Tifa asked, her voice soft and nearly nonexistent.

"I'm sorry I made you all worry." Cloud sat up and walked into Leon's bathroom, shutting the door behind him to splash cool water on his face and to calm down.

"What happened?" Axel looked at the broken bed and Leon's confused face.

"I don't know. He started yelling and kicking in his sleep."

"Uh-huh. And was this before or after you guys fucked so hard the bed broke?" Axel asked with a twisted smile and Leon glared at him harshly.

"Knock it off." Leon rolled his eyes and stood up to start the day at four in the morning.

"I'll go make some coffee." Tifa excused herself and Axel went to help her cook breakfast.

"Keep him away from the bacon! I like it crisp, not burnt!" Riku called after the two and Axel flipped him off without turning around.

"You need help with that?" Riku pointed to the bed remnants collected on the floor while Leon put on a fresh white T-shirt.

"No, I can handle it. Wake up the others, that'll help." Leon was always thankful for Riku for being the most mature one out of group, besides himself of course.

"Alright, you got it boss." Riku left to ruin everyone's sleep who wasn't already awake.

Leon finished changing and moved the mattress away from the broken wood and began picking up the shattered remains of his bed frame when Cloud came out of the bathroom.

"Sorry for waking you."

"No worries. You ok?" Leon didn't hear a response, but when he turned around, Cloud nodded.

"Here," Cloud stepped forward and helped put all the trashed pieces into a pile.

"I'll go out to town to get some wood frames. I can finish it by tonight."

"I can help." Cloud spoke softly.

"Alright. Let's go to breakfast to assign everyone's responsibilities for the day." Leon slung a backpack over his shoulder with munny and a measuring tape and other supplies he might need.

"What's on today's agenda?" Cloud changed into a black shirt and lose jeans while Leon tried hard to look like he was staring out the window when he was actually eyeing Cloud's reflection.

"Today is city clean up day. While we work on the bed I want Sora, Axel, and Tifa to sweep through near the market. I want Demyx and Yuffie to assist with personal calls for whoever's in need, since they need to work together and are the most social ones here."

"You got that right." Cloud mumbled, zipping up his pants.

"Before we make the bed frame, I want to explore Hollow Bastion to check out the system Cid installed yesterday. Hopefully he didn't mess up." Leon sighed, knowing how the man's temper could affect his work.

"Ok." Cloud said, leaning against a wall loudly to announce to Leon that he had finished changing, although it went unneeded since Leon had an eye on him the entire time.

"After you," Leon motioned out the door with his hand and Cloud flung himself off the wall and out the doorway, down the stairs and by the front door, waiting for the mini speech he knew Leon would give the rest of the residents before leaving.

"Alright everyone listen up." Yep, Cloud was right. Leon continued, "I want you all to behave while I'm gone. That means no fighting, no yelling, no spilling, no throwing, no screaming, no shrieking, and no pinning, head-locking, or wrestling. Got it?" Leon asked as everyone else sat at the kitchen table waiting in the paralyzed state of exhaustion mixed with hunger fed by the heavy aroma of Tifa's cooking.

"Yes daddy!" Axel gave a sarcastic salute and Demyx and Yuffie giggled and saluted along.

"Whatever," Leon sighed to himself, turning around to leave with Cloud.

"Tighter," Cloud instructed when Leon wrapped his arms around his waist and Leon smiled and what he hoped would become routine. If this was how riding Fenrir would always be, Leon might make more excuses to leave to places beyond reasonable walking.

"Better?" He asked, inhaling the smell of his shampoo in Clouds hair.

"M," Cloud grunted and sped Fenrir off faster than usual.

"We in a hurry?" Leon shouted over the rush of momentum, curious as to why Cloud wanted to end the indirect snuggling.

Cloud responded by pushing the limits and going a bit faster, trying to keep control through the rushing streets that were starting to look civilized once again.

"Right here," Leon squeezed Cloud to warn him that they were nearing the perfect location to get wood. Cloud nodded and slowed down, pulling up to the curb of a store full of building supplies.

"You think this is long enough?" Leon looked at a shelf full of wood beams.

Cloud stood with his thumb on his bottom lip. "I think it's too long to fit." He said, referring to the support beams that they had just picked out.

Leon chuckled, "That's not what you said yesterday," He couldn't hide the fact that he still longed for the blonde's touch, his attention, his love.

Cloud blushed, "Well, it did fit," He whispered quietly, looking at his boots.

Leon smiled, "Maybe we could make it fit again?" He wanted so badly to hold this timid man before him, but he knew better than to scare his target away. Leon and Cloud were fighters. They thought, ate, slept, and lived like warriors. To them, love was a like a battle. You have to engage one on one with your target, wait for them to get close enough before you make a move, and you have to plan out what your actions will be, predicting your opponents next move to ensure your victory. If it worked against the heartless with a sword, it could work with Cloud with his heart.

"Well, there is only one way to find if this beam fits with the support. Or if yours will fit with mine," Cloud ended with a shy shrug.

Leon nodded, satisfied. "Sounds like a plan." Leon purchased the wood and stopped walking when he saw Fenrir in his sight.

"What's wrong?" Cloud asked, stopping himself and turning around when he realized Leon wasn't following.

"How am I going to hold these and onto you?" he looked at the giant beams of wood he was cradling.

"Shit," Cloud realized their error.

"I was so fucking tired, I didn't even think about it till now." Leon sighed. "It's alright. I'll walk."

"Leon, it's four miles away."

"That's not too bad." Leon was confident in himself.

"I thought no one went anywhere alone?" Cloud tested Leon with his own words.

"Looks like I have to make an exception. "

"What about leading by example?" Cloud seemed desperate to object to Leon's idea.

"What other choice do I have?" Leon waited for an answer that didn't exist before he started heading for his house, on foot.

"Here, let me carry these." Cloud lifted half of the wood off of Leon's chest and pried them away from his thick arms.

"What about Fenrir?"

"I'll come get him later. You shouldn't walk alone with your hands full."

"Thanks. When we get home, we can walk back and ride together."

Cloud nodded with an affirmative grunt.

Author's Note: Yay, so finally started my classes and my first one doesn't seem too hard or like it'll take up too much time, so hopefully my others wont either so I can keep writing ^_^

Don't forget to check out my profile page with the link to my soriku and akuroku video's and if anyone knows or likes the anime Kaichou wa maid sama, I have 2 videos I made for that, so either link will take u close enuf to click on them. Thanks!

Kingdom Hearts Luffin, Sarabellum


	7. No Fucking Around

"What took you guys so long?" Yuffie ran up to the door to whine in the men's tired worn out faces. Four miles across violent territory with lumber was not as easy as the expected.

"We had to walk." Leon said as Cloud trailed behind him up the stairs.

"Damn, you're all sweaty!" She pointed at Cloud's back, his muscles testing the shirts durability.

"Ooh, I get it. Hot and sweaty before and during sex. Smart." Axel commented before winking at his boyfriend. Demyx gulped with a nervous laugh.

"Shut-up." Cloud replied dryly over his shoulder before disappearing into Leon's room, shutting the door behind him with his foot.

The two set down the wood and joined the others downstairs for some food before they would build the bed frame.

"Hey! Why does Riku get an extra pancake?" Demyx pouted, eyeing it like it were gold to most men, or a limited edition CD in his eyes.

"I had an extra and he said he'd take it." Tifa explained sweetly. "Would you like me to make you another?"

"Demyx, I think three is enough." Axel said, not wanting Tifa to work harder because that would make him look bad for bull shitting his easy job of toast duty.

"It's ok Tifa. Thanks though!" Demyx smiled and Axel kissed his cheek.

The entire table ate in silence, a rarity, but Leon assumed it would be due to the unnatural hour that they were eating at. Sora's face was a prime example of the clear lack of energy.

"You still tired babe?" Riku asked, nudging Sora to try to keep him awake.

"Hm?" Sora looked up at his silver haired boyfriend, rubbing the sleep from his heavy eyes.

"I need you awake and alert Sora," Leon said, feeling slightly guilty for putting such a young boy through so much stress, but they were all under such intense pressure.

"Kay," Sora yawned, trying to stretch himself awake.

"Atta boy Sora," Riku kissed Sora's head lightly, the brunette boy wincing with a child-like smile.

"Once we finish I need the usual team to sweep through the city, assisting in the rebuilding of some shops and Heartless control. Yuffie and Demyx, you two are stuck together on citizen patrol, no complaining either." Leon instructed and everyone excluding Cloud nodded.

"What are you and Cloud guna do?" Yuffie rested her chin on her fists, elbows up on the table, leaning forward with too much enthusiasm for Leon's liking.

"We are going to test the security system. Once we are in the clear, I want to fix the bed."

"Oh, that doesn't sound too romantic." Yuffie sat back down into her backrest, Tifa's hand now fixing her short messy hair.

"Look today is going to be busy, so no fucking around ok?" Leon sighed, feeling like a single parent to all of these children.

"By no fucking around, do you mean like goofing off? Or like actually fucking?" Axel combed Demyx's Mohawk.

Leon slammed his fists on the table. "Dammit Axel I'm not in the mood!" He stood up and slammed his chair into the table, causing it to knock his water over and the chair to topple over. Everyone sat silent, Riku and Tifa giving Axel a death glare, and Axel sitting wide-eyed.

"I was just trying to lighten the mood." Axel admitted, trying to save his ass.

"Leon's tired. He needs you all to help him out. He's stressing." Cloud stood up to help Tifa clean up the spilled water and he went upstairs to join Leon.

"You ok?" Cloud rested against the door he shut behind himself.

Leon sat on his mattress, face in hands.

"This is so much more challenging than I thought it'd be."

"Leon, you're restoring a city while trying to keep peace. No one said it'd be easy."

"I know. I just wish I could get a break sometimes."

"You deserve it."

"How can I though? I'm right here and things are still taking longer to get back to normal! I can't stop until we finish. Only then will I be able to relax and my mind be at ease."

"You're a true leader, Squall." Cloud had heard Leon be addressed as that before and was curious to evoke a reaction of any kind.

"I haven't been called that in a while."

"Why not?"

"It's the name of my past." Leon said simply, and Cloud assumed that the brunette had as many secrets as he had.

"I like Squall." Cloud sat beside Leon.

"You don't like Leon?" Leon looked to his side to face the blonde.

"I like both." Cloud replied.

"I'd like to finish all this." Leon said, his innermost thoughts coming forth.

"In time." Cloud encouraged him and stood up, knowing that the busy day ahead of them was only just beginning.

Author's Note: So apparently none of the symbols I use from word transfer over, because I tried using extra spaces or dotted lines to separate scenes and its not working. So I could go back and edit it on here….or I can leave it. I cant decide . My classes are A LOT harder than I expected and I'm taking 2 extra classes, so it's pretty much social and academic suicide, so please be patient if my posts go missing for a day or two. I'm sorry in advance!

Thanks for reading and I'd appreciate any reviews or comments or even advice ^_^

Kingdom Hearts Luffin, Sarabellum


	8. Not Going Anywhere

After finishing their rounds around the city, Cloud and Leon came back to find the house empty, the others clearly gone to complete their assignments, giving the two men time to construct the bed frame in peace.

"You know what you're doing?" Cloud asked as he tried to find a screwdriver in Leon's tool-chest, watching as Leon fumbled with the planks of wood.

"Yeah, it's not too hard."

"Pity, it won't fit if it's not hard." Cloud said, surprising himself, but hey, a couple weeks with Axel's perverted mind can take its toll and influence anyone, even Cloud.

Leon dropped the wood pieces from his hands, shocked at the words Cloud said. He turned his neck around to look at Cloud, sitting there, smiling a simple small content smile.

"Did you really just say something…sexual?"

"I think so." Cloud returned to his normal monotone demeanor.

"It was hot." Leon said, wishing he'd change back.

"Th-thank you."

"Can you hand me the hammer?" Leon asked, trying to change the tension before it became too awkward.

"Sure." Cloud passed the tool along. They worked hard to finish in a hurry, each one getting excited by the grunts of strength and muscles moving fluidly with sweat dripping over a hot summers day spent in an upstairs room constructing a bed. They didn't have to say it, but they each knew that it was imperative they finish before the others returned and spoiled whatever peace they were enjoying.

"Is that it?" Cloud huffed, standing on his feet, hands on hips, looking at the finished product of two hours hard work.

"I think so." Leon stood up as well, wiping his brow of the grimy sweat and dirt from sawdust that wood trimming created.

"Good job." Cloud high fived Leon, who held on to the calloused hand.

The two stood there, silent, holding hands, fingers not yet locked, but slowly moving to become so.

"Should we test it?" Cloud asked.

"Shouldn't we shower first?" Leon may have been a manly man, but dirtying his bed shortly after making it wasn't on his over loaded to-do list.

"M," Cloud nodded, striping his shirt to reveal his pale broad chest, leaving Leon to stand in amazing.

"Aren't you going to shower?" Cloud asked when he was down to his boxers and Leon stood absolutely still, watching.

"Oh, yeah," Leon had finally realized he was being invited to the shower party with Cloud, and worked quickly to catch up, throwing articles of clothes around lazily.

When each one stood naked in the bathroom, the awkward silence took its rightful place.

"So," Leon stared at the empty shower, the water raining down inside the tub.

"So," Cloud echoed.

"We should hurry, before the others get back."

"Yeah,"

"You uh, you wana go in first?" Leon lost his fingers in his hair to calm his nerves.

"Sure," Cloud stepped in and Leon after, squishing together into the limited space, both bodies packed together, pressing against each other.

"Can you pass me the shampoo?" Cloud asked, trying to ignore Leon's manhood rubbing against his, creating a much liked friction.

"Yeah," Leon took the bottle and squeezed a dollop on his hand, then massaged it into Cloud's hair and scalp.

Cloud stood, frozen in bliss at the comfort and desire at something so enticing and relaxing all at once. Leon smiled in gratitude from the feedback of something growing by his groin, of Cloud's undeniable pleasure. After shampooing and using conditioner, the two couldn't hold back their testosterone.

"Leon," Cloud whimpered, his body twitching in its need for the brunettes rough but welcoming touch. Leon cupped Clouds face and pressed such timid lips to his own, pink colliding with tan, pale skin against bronze itself in this tango of romance and passion.

"Mmm, oh Cloud," Leon breathed heavily as Cloud's tongue cleaned the freshly cleaned skin before him.

"So delicious," Cloud exhaled deeply, trying to get his tongue to reach the innermost depths of Leon's navel, causing the elder of the two to buck his hips upward.

Half an hour later, the two were lying side by side on the new bed, Leon's arm on Cloud's back as Cloud used Leon's chest as a pillow.

"I see you two fixed the bed," Demyx poked his head in after the two had cozily snuggled for a few minutes.

"What do you need?" Cloud asked without moving.

"Just wanted to make sure you two were ok. We all came home and couldn't hear anything. Sheesh, is it so suspicious that we wanted to ensure your safety?"

"Yeah, now get lost." Cloud threw one of his boots by the side of the bed at the door, giving Demyx no choice but to close it to protect himself.

"What was that all about?" Leon laughed, surprised at Cloud's intense reaction.

"I don't want to be distracted from you." Cloud rested his head on Leon's shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere." Leon smiled, combing through Clouds chunky blonde spikes.

"Good. Go to bed with me?" Cloud asked, knowing Leon couldn't and wouldn't refuse.

"Of course." Leon turned to his side and pulled Cloud into his arms.

"You guys want dinner?" Riku yelled over the shut door, not willing to open it after Demyx bitched about Cloud's violent attempt.

"Shut-up!" Cloud yelled, not in anger, but as a way of answering the question.

"Alrighty," Riku sighed and went downstairs to join Sora for some sparing.

Leon chuckled and sighed his stresses away. "Goodnight Cloud."

"Night, Squall."

"It's Leon." Leon growled, his chest vibrating on Cloud's cheek.

"Whichever you prefer," Cloud's smile went unseen but somehow, Leon could feel it.

"Are they still in bed?" Sora gasped when he went downstairs the next morning, usually the last one awake, but this time outmatched by the couple in Leon's bed.

"Yep, I can even hear Cloud snoring." Yuffie giggled.

"How cute!" Demyx joined her.

"Looks like you two are getting along." Riku said at the image of Yuffie and Demyx sitting on the couch together like best buds.

"We talked about it and realized that we really do have a lot in common and I think we could be best friends! He's so sweet and compassionate." Yuffie smiled at her new friend.

"Yeah, and she's optimistic and free-spirited, just like me! We can have some kick-ass awesome battles together!" Demyx fist pumped the air with enthusiasm, then high fived Yuffie.

"Oh yeah! Heartless watch out, cause here we come!" Yuffie cheered and everyone smiled at the positive energy flowing throughout the room.

"We should do something fun, to like, celebrate the security system working again and all the progress we've made." Sora suggested as they gathered to eat Tifa's and Axel's cooking.

"Yeah, we should throw a surprise 'Congrats!' party for Leon! To show him how thankful we are for all of his help!" Yuffie agreed. Others nodded.

"Why the hell is my pancake black?" Riku jabbed at it with his fork, unwilling to touch it.

"They're chocolate pancakes!" Axel answered defensively.

"Oh really?" Sora asked with excitement, digging in and then chocking to spit it back out.

"Yuck! It's burnt! And I can't taste any chocolate." Sora's face twisted in disgust.

"Oh, maybe I forgot to add it?" Axel asked himself out loud.

"So much for the one who's always telling us to memorize shit!" Riku hissed, trying to comfort Sora by letting him drink his orange juice and by petting his bedhead spikes.

"Well no one's perfect Riku! One of life's little rules! Got it memorized?" Axel pointed to his temple and Riku could only roll his eyes.

"Back to the party, I think it's a great idea. I can go shopping for supplies. Riku, would you like to join me?" Tifa cleaned up her plate and Riku did the same.

"Yeah, this food is barely edible. Next time, let Axel take care of the drinks. Unless he knows of a way to burn water and OJ." Riku grumbled.

"Haha, knowing him, he probably can." Yuffie laughed and Sora did too.

"Ha Ha Ha, very funny." Axel boiled Yuffie's glass of water with his magic and she pouted.

"Tifa!" Yuffie whined, "make him get me cold water!"

"Axel, don't feed into their immaturity." Tifa warned as she and Riku left to hurry and sneak party supplies to surprise Leon and Cloud.

Author's Note: OMG classes are SO hard and difficult, I feel like I might even write more to get rid of all the stress! ;) Anywho, so we finally got some more bonding time between Cleon, my OTP ^_^ Also, if you haven't read my super short fanfic, No More Broken Promises, please do, as I recently decided that I will be making either a prequel to it or a sequel to get me through this intense school schedule. So please check it out so you can be get the updates when I post more. It's an akuroku, very deep and intense and the most deserving of the M rating, so warning lol. Again, I have KH music video links on my profile, so if you want to watch a Soriku or Akuroku to good popular modern songs, please check those out. Thanks for all the love and support!

Kingdom Hearts luffin, Sarabellum


	9. Leon Jr

"What color streamers do you think would look best?" Tifa held up a purple and aqua color in her hands, debating out loud. Riku shrugged. "What color do you think Cloud and Leon would like?" She tried a different angle.

"Black. Brown maybe?" Riku guessed.

"I mean real colors."

"Red, I think they'd like red."

"Hmm," Tifa held a finger up to her chin. "Yes, I think red would look good with black. Keep it simple."

"Yeah, that's totally a good theme. Leon wears red and black all the time."

"Alright, it's decided. Red and black." Tifa nodded in her decision making and they bought decorations and some food to cook along with some Champaign and soda's for Sora, Yuffie, and Demyx, the only three too young to drink, and Leon was very strict about keeping to those rules to guide the city back to the way it should be.

"You think he might actually get mad that we're throwing him a party?" Riku asked, his hands full of grocery bags as the two walked home.

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, think about it; it's Leon. He stresses out easily and I can tell that lately he's been under a lot of pressure to try to finish as quickly as he can. What if he finds this party a distraction and a waste of time?"

"Hm, that's a possibility. But, it's Leon. He's not as uptight as we all may think he is. He's really a sweet genuine guy. I'm sure he's just over-working himself and doesn't know how to ask for help or for a break." Tifa explained her thoughts as they made it back inside Leon's house.

"They out of bed yet?" Riku asked Axel, who was sitting in his chair with Demyx naturally in his lap.

"Nope. They've been upstairs, quiet and invisible, all morning." Axel said, not really caring what the 'couple' upstairs did, so long as he got to be with his Demyx.

"Wow, I wonder if they're ok?" Riku asked quietly, mainly to himself.

"Yeah I'm sure they're just cuddling or catching up on lost sleep." Axel answered the rhetorical question as he flipped through the channels, Demyx making unsatisfied grunts at each new channel.

"There's nothing good on!" Demyx made his irresistible puppy eyes at his sympathetic boyfriend.

"Aww, I'm sorry baby. Do you want to go upstairs and play a game?" Axel pushed Demyx's hair out of his face.

"What kind of game?" Demyx's child like spirit rose with his hopes.

"I call it the, lets guess what Leon and Cloud are doing and do it ourselves. Got it memorized?" Axel winked and Demyx blushed.

"You guys have to help set –up decorations." Riku insisted and Axel sighed.

"Fine, whatever you say, Leon jr." Axel's sarcasm made Riku give a sarcastic smile in return.

"Besides, what room would you guys use?" Sora asked, knowing that the couple stayed on the couch every night.

"Yours. You know, fuck really hard on the bed and leave the heavy scent of fresh sex in the air to inspire the game next." Axel was always too honest for his own good, and Sora's face was that of a little kid hearing a scary story late at night.

"Honestly Axel, do you have to be so sick in front of him?" Riku asked, actually preferring the cute innocent side to his boyfriend.

"Wait, have you two not had sex yet?" Demyx asked, wide-eyed.

"We've only been dating for a few weeks!" Sora exclaimed.

"Still, if I were you Riku, I'd tap that ass." Axel pointed a balloon he was blowing up at Sora's rear.

"Hey! Eyes off." Riku protectively answered, putting an arm around Sora's waist. "We'll do what we want when we want to."

"Whatever makes you happy." Axel sighed, reluctantly taking all the air-less balloons Tifa wanted him to blow up, one at a time.

Author's Note: I just want to say that I'm sorry this is a super short chapter and that I haven't posted in the past couple days, but I actually just got out of the hospital it was no fun, and I'm still in pain, but writing fanfiction is starting to help. Happy reading!

Kingdom Hearts Luffin, Sarabellum


	10. Chapter 10

"This is going to be amazing!" Yuffie cheered when most of the decorations were up and ready. They had worked quickly and quietly to not wake up Leon or Cloud or to raise any suspicions.

"Oh yeah! Our streamers look awesome! Nice work, we make a great team!" Demyx high fived her when the two finished their sections of decorations.

"Good job you two, it looks incredible." Tifa smiled and kissed Yuffie's forehead.

"I'll say." Axel agreed, loving his two favorite colors as the decided colors of choice.

"So, how are we going to get them downstairs?" Riku asked, a question long brewing in his mind that he only wished they didn't have to answer.

"Easy, no one can resist the smell of Tifa's cooking, especially when it's steak and lasagna!" Sora smiled and Riku couldn't help but smile as well.

"Aww, why thank you Sora!" Tifa clapped her hands in admiration and went back to making her lasagna.

"Yeah, don't forget who's barbequing that steak there Spikey!" Axel mumbled, going out to the backyard to finish his task.

"Just as long as you don't forget to take them off the grill before you burn 'em! Got it memorized?" Riku mocked and Axel waved his comment off with his lazy hand.

"Ok, is everything set?" Tifa asked when the food was nearly done and they intentionally played loud music to provoke the eldest couple to exit their cave.

"I think so," Sora started, but stopped short when they all heard a door creak and heavy footsteps coming down the stairs.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled and nearly gave Cloud a heart attack.

"What the?" He stood frozen and a bit scared.

"It's for you and for Leon, to say thank you!" Yuffie explained and Cloud nodded as if he didn't understand but was trying to.

"Leon, you might want to get down here." Cloud yelled and soon Leon was just as shocked and at his side.

"What's all this?" Leon put a hand to his head as if he just woke up moments ago.

"It's a thank you party!" Demyx threw his hands out with enthusiasm.

"A thank you party?"

"Yeah, since you're always working so hard and since you take great care of us!" Yuffie said.

"And you let us stay in your home." Tifa added.

"And eat your food," Axel continued the list.

"Oh and you helped us make friends." Demyx looked to Yuffie and everyone excluding the dazed couple smiled and nodded.

"Wow. Thanks. I don't know what to say." Leon said, still sounding a bit tired, but transitioning to a state of thankfulness.

"It's sweet of you all." Cloud said in his monotone voice, but meant every word of it.

"We thought it's the least we could do for you." Riku said, opening a can of soda for Sora and himself.

"Alright lets dig in!" Axel chanted and everyone took their seats at Leon's long table, everyone smiling and laughing and sharing stories of victories and playful pranks.

Leon looked up from his plate halfway through his meal, at one end of the table, to see Cloud at the other far end. And for the first time since the heartless took over Leon's home, he smiled.

That night Leon felt a sense of accomplishment and gratitude that he knew would help him get a great nights sleep; that and the hunk of a blonde sleeping beside him.

"Goodnight." Cloud said when Leon got into bed.

"Cloud?" Leon wasn't ready to go to sleep just yet.

"M?" Cloud was never a man of many words.

"Do, do you want to make this, official? I mean, do you want to date me? I feel like we kind of are, but not exactly." Leon stopped himself before he confused the two of them.

"Yes. I'd like to." Cloud turned to face the brunette who was sitting up still.

"Really?"

Cloud sat up as well to kiss Leon. "Yes, really." The two made out passionately and Leon could taste the love and joy on Cloud's lips. He may not have been a man of many words, nor a man of many emotions, but he was His man now. His love. His Radiant Garden.

Author's note: So I'm sorry that this story ends kind of abruptly, but I just got out of the hospital and have so much homework to make up, it's kind of depressing to think about =( BUT fanfiction is keeping me sane and happy, so I will start posting the sequel to Let Me Be Your Popsicle very soon, and any reviews/comments will totally make my recovery so much easier ;) I have many more Kingdom Hearts yaoi fanfiction on the way, so please stay updated to read some Akuroku, soriku, and more cleons!

Thanks for reading!

Kingdom Hearts Lovin to you all, Sarabellum


End file.
